The embodiments described herein relate generally to a tube assembly and, more particularly, to a tube assembly for use with a gas-fueled appliance.
At least some known gas-fueled cooktops include a pair of burners that can be used with a griddle, rather than grates. More specifically, the grates are removed and the griddle is positioned over the pair of burners. As such, both burners are activated to heat the entire griddle. One known cooktop includes valves that independently control each burner. When the griddle is used with the cooktop, each burner under the griddle is controlled independently. As such, it may be difficult to achieve uniform heating of the griddle.
Another known cooktop is configured to control the burners below the griddle as a unit. Such a cooktop includes three valves for the two burners. More specifically, a first valve independently controls a first burner, a second valve independently controls a second burner, and a third valve controls the first burner and the second burner as a unit. However, known cooktops do not control two burners as a unit because such cooktops include a one-to-one valve-to-burner ratio. Further, such a cooktop is connected to gas supplies using a separate component, and a single supply line is coupled between the component and an orifice holder of the burner.